The Sent of Prey
by MrGlass8002
Summary: PLEASE LOOK IN STORY FOR AUTHOR'S NOTE AND MORE INFO....A new enemy has made itself known to the Titans. Hungry for flesh and thirsting for blood, could a certain dark beauty calm the savage beast? Or while she be its next meal? Read and Review Please.
1. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

**RATING: M FOR: EXTREME VIOLENCE AND GORE, LANGUAGE, ALCHOL REFERENCE, DRUG REFERENCE, ADULT SITUTATIONS, SEXUAL CONTENT**

What happens when we die? This has been the topic of so many debates amoung us humans since the beginning of time. Sure we can look to religion to answer that question for us, in every religion the faithful go to a sort of paradise, while the unfaithful and the "evil" people go to a horrible place of torture and darkness for all eternity. Religion also says that our spirits cannot stay behind because as soon as we die we are judge and sent to wherever we are suppose to go. What if, however, that statement was wrong? What if, when we die, we decide to not go toward the light, to say behind on Earth for whatever reason? There could be hundreds of reasons you could want to stay behind, fear, wanting to remain close to a loved one, not even realizing you are dead is just a few theroies out there. Then again, what if you just wanted to stay behind? What if you felt you wasn't ready or what if you wanted revenge? Of course most people and religions scorn that reason but it could be one couldn't it? Good example: what if, and this is common in today's world, lets say there is a guy in high school or just in his everyday life that gets picked on or given a hard time all of this life until he finally just ends it? Students out there have killed themselves because of bullies, its not unheard of, and people say "They are just weak and can't take it." Well I ask you: Have you ever been picked on? Everyday of your life some bully comes up to you and beats the hell out of you for no reason while everyone around you laughs and points. What if there is so much anger at the time of death that the spirit refuses to go on until it has brought those that gave it hell in life to justice? Then again, what if that spirit was forever changed because of that anger? Changed into something that not only wants to kill those who brought it hell in life, but wants to see that whole world in pain? This can because caused by more than just being picked on in school, maybe they caught their loved one cheating on them or maybe they witnessed the death of a loved one in some violent manner, there are hundreds if not thousands of reasons. Then again what if the person was just evil to being with? How much trouble would we be in then?

Now you may be sitting there reading this thinking that I should just get on with the story, but just put yourself in the characters shoes, even though they may have superpowers of some kind, they are still at their core, humans or at least humanoid, and they can be scared no matter who or what they are. If you are sitting reading this in a lit room, whether it been in the day time or with some kind of artifical light then I encourage you to wait until its dark outside or to turn off your lamp and read this in the darkness, in silence. Unfourtuantly I cannot add any sound effects to words or make a monster jump out at just the right time and scare the hell out of you but I can make your imagionation start to work. This story comes after a number of faild attempts to do something new and exciting, something darker with out little friends then what is normally done. I have seen many stories who do that quite well but they are not for me, so don't think I am writing this to please you because you would be wrong. I do not write to please the public, I do not write to please anyone but myself, I present this to you just so you can have a taste of what truely runs through my mind day after day, I do hope however, that tonight before you go to bed this story does make you look in your closet or prehaps in that dark corner in your room where the shadows hit just right, where they seem to move and crawl across your dead room wall. If not then I do not think I have failed as a writer, I think I just haven't hit your weak point yet. Fear is universal, everyone is afraid of something and sooner or later it will be just a matter of time before that point is hit. I hope that I am the one to hit that button, to add just enough of a certain creature or thing that will make chills run up and down your spine. Don't worry, that hand on your shoulder is just a figment of your imagionation right?


	2. Chapter 1: The First Kill

_Chapter 1_

_**The First Kill**_

The moon sat perched in the sky like a overweight man peering down on the dark but not lifeless city. Its rays slithered and slinked around corners and splashed over the street and the rooftops of buildings like a fine white sheet or blanket. In the corners and alley ways of the city the shadows clung the walls, slinking away from the moon light as if it burned them to enter it. It was a constant fight between the two, the shadows trying to envelope the city in darkness while the moon tried to shine his rays into the deepest cracks and crevases, causing the every preasnt shadows to retreat until the next battle. Tonight was the moons and he seemed to know it because he shined brightly illumionating the streets as if he was the sun, watching the small insect like people of the city scurry about, rushing here and there as if their mundane lives actually meant something, always in a hurry to go nowhere. The streets where littered with small scraps of paper, broken glass bottles and empty plastic wrappers. Cars littered the sides of the street, some infront of businesses and others in front of apartments, then there was the ones that was parked infront of clubs and bars, of course there where parking lots that held many many more because it was dark out the clubs and bars where packed with the night life, young adults out to enjoy themselves or to pick up a fuck buddy for the night. The street seemed to sigh in relief for he was relativly empty except for a few cars that drove off into the darkness towards their homes or towards their fuck buddy's apartment, the hard day was almost over and he could finally rest. Clouds hung in the sky threatening to rain on the human's parade but the moon's rays pushed through even the thickest of the clouds, intent on not losing the night to the shadows. The wind carried the laughter and the talking of the party goers out over the calm ocean that seperated the two islands and into the window of a sleeping young woman.

Raven sat up in bed and looked at the clock on her nightstand, it was two o'clock in the morning and she had been woken up by the nosies of the night, not by the creatures but by the humans who decided two in the morning was the perfect time to go out and party. She stood and walked over to the window looking out over the dark city thinking of the many time she had the other Titans had saved it, some of them where pretty close calls. She remembered when her father had tried to take the world and how they had defeated him, then when Slade had convinced Terra to work for him, that was another time the city, the world, had looked like it was the bad guys but they had triumphed in the end at the cost of Terra's life. The wind whipped around her, embracing her in its cold arms, she rubbed her arms to make them warmer then reached out and closed the window, the cool steel of the lever fighting against the warmth of her hand. She looked up at the meanacing clouds and predicted rain, she loved the rain and yet she could not say why. It was calming to hear the splatter of rain drops against the roof of the tower or against the sidewalk as she walked to her favorite book store to see if they had anything decent to read in stock. They usually did, although the last few times she had caught herself walking out with one or two adult themed romance novels in her hands and even though they had a darker theme to them she would find herself dying to get to the juicey parts and savoring every detail of the couples sexual acts. She blushed when she began thinking about those two novels tucked neatly away at the very bottom of her trunk, she didn't know why but lately she had craved the attention of someone, anyone, who would have her. Maybe it was because everyone else had someone there for them, a lover to hold them when the darkness slid like a vile demon over their bedroom. Robin had Starfire to keep him company and although they never spoke of their private life she guessed that they had been intimate on at least two sepereate occasions, the soft moans and whispers coming from Robins room at night told her that much. Cyborg had Bumblebee and although they didn't get to see much of each other they did manage to spend time alone, go on dates and other such things.

Of course if she mentioned this to her friends she would seem pathetic, she had always been able to control her emotions and her desires which left her seeming some what blank and emotionless upon first meeting her. She had confided in Starfire her inner most thoughts once and was not keen on doing it again because her friend's response was what anyone would say in that situation which boild down to a simple "You will find someone." speech and to just give it time. She sighed and walked back over to her bed, sitting down on the side of it and laying back pulling the soft silk sheets up around her legs. She wasn't tierd anymore, she didn't know why but she was ready to get up but at the same time knew that no one else in the tower would want to get up a two in the morning. She thought about Beast Boy and how that his love had sacrificed herself to save the world and even if he was interested in trying again she had always thought of him as a little brother, the annoying little brother that could sometimes even make her smile. She knew that his jokes was just a way to cover up his pain and she understood why he did it because isn't that what she does everyday? No matter how fearful she is or how said she is she always keeps her emotions locked deep inside of her even though she no longer had to worry about that much about her powers going apeshit everytime she got angry or upset in anyway. She looked over at her chest and thought about those books again, even though she had read them dozens of times she felt the pull of her desires wanting her to go over and dig them out of the trunk and give herself a little treat for being such a good girl. She pushed her desires back down into the deepest part of her brain and laid back down to try and go to sleep again but tonight they would not go so easily and soon she found herself imagioning little senarios in her mind about a young dark prince charming coming and sweeping her off her feet and taking her to his bed.

She rolled over uncomfotably trying to push the images out of her head and back into the mental prision she had made for them and with a big of effort she finally did and found her mind to be a blank slate of nothingness again. She closed her eyes and, with some more effort on her part, drifted into a light sleep. Meanwhile down on the streets, in the deepest blackness and the darkest darkness something was stirring awake. Its deep almond colored eyes opened and focused into the tight slits that hunters usually had, the night was upon it and it was hungry, oh yes and it wasn't just a normal midnight snack hunger either, no this was a hunger that would only be satisfied with a feast, a feast of human flesh and organs along with a good long drink of human blood. It found its way out onto the street and hid in a back alley, no sense in letting the sheep know the wolf is awake right? It seemed to grin at this thought and lifted its head to the sky and sniffed, the sent of hundreds of bodies filled its nostrils and made its stomach growl even louder, but tonight it wasn't after just any piece of meat, tonight it was after the best it could get and with another deep sniff it found its prey. At that moment a few things happened, it mentally locked onto its prey's sent a perfect trail of the purest blood showed it the way to its feast, the next thing that happened was its stomach let out a loud growl seeming to know what was coming, it grinned again it beastial grin and climb to the rooftop of the nearest building, no need to let the sheep know that a wolf was amongest them now was there? It had always kept its existance a secret from man, from the first day until the last day man would never know what was hiding in the shadows waiting to devour his succulant flesh.

It looked for the trail and soon found it, drool dripping from between its razor sharp lips and down over its lipless chin hitting the concrete with a splat and a sizzle. Its black body moved swiftly, every muscle working together to drive it towards its meal. Its thick muscular arms pulled it up the sides of buildings and its muscular legs propelled it foreward its tail whipping about wildly behind it. It had finally found its prey, its incredibly sharp nails dug into the stone of the building, this was the part it loved, stalking its prey then right when they thought they had lost it striking its prey down with one simple yet calculated bite or swipe of its deadly claws. It sat on its perch watching the lovely young lady walking down the sidewalk, it watched as her legs pushed her foreward and how every muscle in her body seemed to push her body to her destination, she looked as if she was in great shape and that was the best kind of shape for the black shadow that now stalked her every move. It enjoyed the tender meat that had been fine toned into perfection at the local gym, the healhty ones where always the best and it could tell she was indeed healthy. It breathed in deeply again savouring the sent of her pure blood and of her drugless body, no needle had ever touched that skin, no smoke had ever been held in those lungs and no man had ever known this young lady. She stopped for a moment and looked around, it ducked behind a air conditioning unti and waited for her to turn back around, now she had felt like something was watching her and now things would begin to get interesting. It slinked around in the shadows of the next few buildings until she stopped again looking around, it blended in perfectly with its surroundings and had no fear of being spotted for even if she had seen it she could not outrun it, after ages of evolution there was no man alive that could outrun this predator. She turned and continued on her journay her steps becoming quicker, yes it could smell her fear rising now and it felt its heartbeat quicken it lived for these moments and she was playing along perfectly. It let a small growl of lust escape its lipless mouth which made her quicken her pace again almost to a run, she was ready now and so was it. It slipped from the roof tops to the sidewalk and walked on behind her, getting closer and closer without beining spotted, its claws ached, it wanted to take her there and now but it had to wait just a little bit longer, just a little longer and she would be at her peak. She broke into a run and its heart lept to its throat.

Now, oh yes, now she was ready, she was at her peak, the peak of fear and horror, it ran up the side of a building and kept pace with her looking down on her. She looked up and spotted it letting out a scream of terror which made its lust grow even deeper and its hunger grow even bigger. It jumped from the building and onto her back, no not yet, it let her knock it off, let her think that her small fist and caused it to back away when really it hadn't felt anything at all. It watched as she ran to an abadoned building and scrambled inside, it smiled it knew the building well it knew this whole city like the back of it black hand and it also knew she had just went into a place where no one would hear her scream, where it would not be disturbed by a homeless man or by a passer by. It usually let the homeless live, who was going to believe them? Besides, they tasted horrible and had stringy unfullfilling meat. It crawled through one of the top windows and hid waiting for her, it smelled her coming and every muscle in its body tensed. She stepped into view moments later looking around panting heavily, it looked her over one last time, she was a beautiful sight to behold, cold sweat beaded her skin and her chest rose and fell quickly under her tight little button up shirt. It could see every curve of her body, it closed its eyes and breathed in one last time, her fear filling its nostrils again, this was it, the time had come. It shot from the darkness with such speed that it looked as if a black shadowy blur was coming at her, she felt it hit her in the chest and knock her to the ground, breathless she stared up into its eyeless face, its lipless mouth full of razor shapr teeth perfect for cutting flesh and chomping bone. The last thing she heard before those teeth opened then closed around her throat crushing her windpipe and slicing into her jugular was the sound of her own garguled scream and the warm feeling of her blood pouring out over her skin. It had made the kill and the expression on her face was one that almost sent it over the edge, it sat there on her chest looking down at its kill, the taste of her blood still in its mouth as pure as the day she was born. It bent down and licked her lips slowly before opening its mouth and taking its first bite out of her stomach. Somewhere in the city people where partying and having a great time, but as far as it was concerned this night was the best it had had in a long, long time, it roared at the celing in delight as it continued with its meal.


End file.
